Lupin the Third Meets RWBY Italy Adventures
by acerluigi23
Summary: team RWBY what's now stranded in San Marino, where do gnats Lupin the third and his gang. to help him solve on known Mysteries. among with that team JNPR showing them on their Adventure.
1. The Story

so for this story, Team RWBY will be the first ones to enter San Marino, where they met up with Lupin the third and his gang.

however just took place in the end of episode 1.

in episode 2 team RWBY went into a bar where they met up with Lupin the 3rd and Jigen. where they have a job.

in episode 4 team JNPR also ended up in Italy.

I'll be adding some characters for sample oc.

not all so that I will be adding Lupin the third Italian game a special for both Team RWBY and JNPR.

I'll be adding team CFVY CMAL (OC) be added into part V.

that will be all for this summary.


	2. Welcome to San Marino

Ch1. Sand Marino

A/N: I do not own anything, this is takes place in Part IV end of Episode 1. (if they make Part VI/6 then I'll be happy.) and some OC are me own. I'll add team JNPR and CFVY.

"World of Remnant"

RWBY was inside Bullhead, they were on a mission.

"Was that really necessary!?" **Weiss** shouted, stepping out of the Bullhead.

"Hey, it got the door open," **Yang** said as she followed her out.

"That was Beacon property you damaged," **Weiss** said.

"Well excuse me for getting us out," **Yang** said in a mocking tone. "If you want, you could go back inside and I could put the door back."

"Why you-"

when they got struck by lightning the bullhead started to lose control. and then crashed lande somewhere.

oh my aching head. Ruby said in pain running out of the Bullhead and getting between the two. "Let's just be glad that we didn't get hurt when we crashed."

"Where exactly did we crash?" **Blake** asked as she stepped out of the Bullhead and joined her team.

The four of them looked around and realized that they had no idea where they were.

"Where are we?" **Weiss** asked. She couldn't see any recognizable landmark around them.

"It looks like a some type of forest" **Ruby** said.

"I've been around Vale and they do not have any forest." **Blake** said.

"How far did we crash," wondered. **Yang** said.

"Oh look, over there!" **Ruby** pointed. The rest of them looked at the direction she was pointing and saw a small town not far away.

"Maybe we can ask for some help with where we are," **Blake** suggested.

"It's better than standing around doing nothing," **Weiss** agreed.

"Alright then," **Ruby** said. "Team RWBY, onwards!"

Team RWBY walk through the forest to get to the town.

 **Blake** stop realizing that somebody was coming.

sshh! **Blake** said to them.

what is it? **Weiss** said confused to **Blake**.

I hear someone is coming. **Blake** replied to **Weiss**.

from where? **Yang** asked **Blake**.

from out of bushes man with blue jacket ran pasted them.

sorry about that. **Lupin** said to them, and ran away.

Team RWBY was very confused

umm.. I'm very confused. **Blake** said.

what the heck, just happened? **Ruby** said to **Blake**.

LUPIN!!! your not getting away!! **Zenigata** yelled, running pasted them.

this day is getting weird. **Weiss** said.

who were they? **Yang** asked.

they are just people. **Blake** replied to **Yang**.

But we don't know they're names. **Yang** said to **Blake**.

First: we go to town to get some answers, and then to find out where we are. **Weiss** said to them.

i like your idea. **Ruby** said to **Weiss**.

and something tells that we are no longer in Remnant. **Blake** said to herself.

Meanwhile **Lupin** was being chased by **Zenigata**.

there's nowhere for you to run! **Zenigata** said to **Lupin**.

geez, would you ever quit chasing me. **Lupin** said to **Zenigata**.

until Jigen came in with the Fiat to rescue **Lupin** from **Zenigata**.

 **Lupin** jumped into the Fiat and drove away.

damn you Lupin!! **Zenigata** yelled with rage.

who the heck were those for girls? **Lupin** said to himself.

I'm sorry, did you say something? **Jigen** asked **Lupin**.

it's nothing really just keep on driving. **Lupin** replied to **Jigen**.

they drove back onto the main road and drove away.

to be Continued...

A/N: Team RWBY are no longer in Remnant, now that there are in San Marino. they also got a look that they saw Lupin and Zenigata ran past them. see you all the next chapter.


End file.
